Halloween Surprise
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Future fic. Skye has a special surprise on Halloween for her husband. Sort of sequel to 'Someday'. Done on a whim, and I'm still trying to learn to write fluff.


**So it appears that there is a lot of fluff written for Halloween for ships. Therefore, I am going to jump on in here and give people a Skitz Halloween. Yeah, people don't like them a whole lot, but I'm going against all that and having some fun!**

**This is sort of a sequel to 'Someday', which you don't have to read unless you really want to.**

**I do not own Agents of SHIELD in any way, otherwise there would be a heck of a lot more Skitz moments and Biospecialist would be thriving. **

* * *

><p><span>Halloween Surprise<span>

"Trick-or-treat!"

Skye grinned at the children and their father on her doorstep. "Well, what are you supposed to be?" she asked as she reached for the bowl of candy on the table beside the door.

"I'm a ballerina," Maggie announced, twirling around in her pink. She pointed to Jackson, who was wearing a black coat with yellow duct tape stripes and red fire hat. "And he's a fireman."

"Fireman!" the two-year old squealed as he held out his bag to her.

Skye chuckled as she dropped a piece of candy into her neighbor's children's bags. "Just starting out?" she asked their father, noticing the small amount of treats they already had.

Evan nodded. "Renee's told me they get an hour so they can go to bed on time. I'm just hoping Maggie won't eat any of her candy until we're home though. She did it last year, and we practically had to tie her in to Jackson's stroller so she wouldn't run off."

"Last year was fun!" the four-year old girl stated as she tried to execute a pirouette.

"Last year was crazy," Evan ruffled his daughter's hair. "If you and Leo ever end up having a little one, just know Halloween is the best and worst time of the year for candy."

"If we do, we'll find a hiding spot," Skye laughed.

"Maggie, Jack, you want to say something to Mrs. Fitz?"

"Thank you Mrs. Fitz," the children chorused together before running down the pathway with their father hurrying to catch up.

Skye smiled as she closed the door and headed back to the living room. On the television, _Rear Window_ was paused as Grace Kelly was turning on one of the lamps. She plopped down beside Leo, who was talking anxiously on the phone.

"…everything will be alright," he was saying. "Look, just because nothing has happened yet doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Skye pressed a kiss to his free cheek, and he looked over at her. "Look, Skye just came back; do you want to talk to her? Jemma? Jemma?"

"She hang up on you?" Skye asked as he set the phone down on their coffee table.

He nodded. "Apparently, Tripp Jr. was supposed to make his grand entrance today, but there haven't been any signs of his arrival. Poor Jemma's about to drive herself into labor worrying this much."

"She'd been worrying about everything ever since she found out she was pregnant," Skye said, curling up close to him. "But it's a totally natural thing for a woman to do. I mean, it's a whole life that's dependent on you. You want to make sure everything is perfect."

"Yeah," Leo sighed, picking up the remote. "Want to keep watching?"

Skye nodded. "Absolutely, but I want to tell you something first."

He frowned and set down the remote. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is," she told him, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to tell him. "Actually, better than okay."

"So, what is it then?"

Skye blushed a bit. "We're probably not going to be staying at home next year for Halloween," she told him happily. "We'll be going trick-or-treating."

"Why?" her husband asked, confused. "Aren't we a little old for it?"

"The baby won't be."

"Baby? What baby?" He stopped and looked at her. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, resting her hand on her flat stomach. "Found out today," she told him.

Leo's mouth hung open as he gaped at her.

"Are you happy about this?" Skye asked nervously. "I mean, we've talked about it, and we've been trying and-"

Her babbling was cut off as Leo kissed her.

"I love you so much," he said, placing his hand over the one on her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

"Smile, pumpkin," Leo urged Pippa, leaning in with his camera. The six-month-old seemed to prefer playing with her stuffed dog rather than look at her father. "Come on, Pippa. Give Daddy a smile."

"Already ignoring us, I see," Skye teased as she adjusted one of the bolts on the side of his neck. Leo smiled as he watched his wife pick up the little girl.

"Hold her like that!" he called out as he stood up with the camera.

"Look!" Skye pointed toward Leo and looked at Pippa. "That's Daddy, Pippa. See the big green Frankenstein? That's Daddy. Isn't he silly?"

"Coming from the Bride of Frankenstein, calling me silly is a bit of an understatement," Leo quipped as he took the photo. "My hair isn't sticking straight up, thank you very much."

Pippa makes a bunch of happy baby noises that make Leo's heart melt. "Remember last Halloween, when you told me we were going to be parents?"

Skye shakes her head, chuckling. "And now Pippa the Pumpkin's going to have her first experience ever," she grinned, passing their pumpkin-suited daughter over to him. "Although we're probably going to be eating most of her candy."

Leo chuckled and went to go get the stroller. "Ready?" he asked once Pippa was in.

Skye nodded and kissed him. "Ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's just a quick little writing sprint I decided to do on a whim. I'm still trying my hand at Skitz fluff.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
